


The Little Alchemist and the Great Coffee Experiment

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy sees the chance for experimentation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Alchemist and the Great Coffee Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- Roy is 6, spoilers only if you don’t know who raised him.
> 
>  
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- Roy just wanted to be silly this week. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta. Written for fma_fic_contest’s prompt of ‘coffee’ and took second place. Thanks to 

XXX

The unattended pot of coffee Anna-May had left on the kitchen table smelled good. Roy could barely lift it. He slopped the brown liquid all over the tray pouring himself a mug. His aunt and her girls would never give him any, telling him six-year-old boys were too young for coffee. They all loved it. Why wouldn’t he?

His face twisted at the first lip-searing sip. Roy looked at the sugar bowl. His aunt liked sugar in hers. He grabbed three cubes and tossed them in, stirring violently. Another sip, another handful of cubes. He reasoned the cream had to be on the tray for a reason, so he dumped it in and stirred. Mmmm, now it was like dessert in a mug. It tasted as good as it smelled. Roy snuck off with his purloined coffee, particularly proud of himself. 

Proud lasted until his aunt found him running around in the courtyard, arms flapping like a bird. If he could just go fast enough, he could take off. Roy just knew it. 

She eyed the sugary remains in his stolen cup and sighed. “You’re going to vibrate out of existence with this much in your system.” His aunt shook her head. “Just keep running, Roy. We’ll talk about this later.”

“I liked the coffee!” Roy told her, swooping past. “Gonna be a great alchemist some day. Gotta experiment with stuff.”

“Just wait ‘til it wears off.” 

An hour later, head throbbing, stomach aching, Roy knew what she meant.


End file.
